


At The Edge Of It

by SouthernGentleMonster



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Edward is soft and tender there at the end, Goodsir is scared, Jopson is not having a good time, Other, Shame, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, a mix of pleasure and pain, stomach bulges, strange tentacle blowjobs?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: Jopson comes in contact with a dying creature and in its last moments it bestows upon him an unwanted egg. It is an unpleasant experience he tries to push through but in the end even Jopson can't handle it.
Relationships: Thomas Jopson/Tentacle Monster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	At The Edge Of It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EdwardNotSoLittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNotSoLittle/gifts).



> this is a gift fic completed via a christmas miracle

There is one thing in life that Thomas was familiar with: when things got tough you found a pattern to stick to so that you don’t fall too far into darkness. That’s where they were now, both physically and mentally, as they remained trapped in the ice in the northern part of the seas. His captain had fallen ill even with his best efforts to ease him and now here he was putting himself into his work. Everyone else had gone off to do their duties and the only thing Thomas could hear was the soft creek of the ship in the ice. Some men said it put them at unease but to Thomas it was strangely a comfort, something constant unlike everything else that had been happening over the winter months with the attacks. He folded the last of the captain's clothing and was readying himself to go back to his cabin when he heard a strange sound further into the bowls of the ship. Thomas turned, tilting his head as he tried to listen for that sound again. It almost sounded like it was water that sloshed across the floor and thinking that maybe it was another of the stewards he followed the sound. He jolted back when he saw it. It was nothing like anything he had ever seen in the past, perhaps maybe something out of Mister Goodsirs books. Bright colors shifted beneath its skin and against better judgement he leaned in to observe. He knew he should leave, go to his superiors and inform them so panic would not spread but his mind didn’t quite seem to be in place at the moment as a strange smell filled the room. His legs were suddenly weak and he fell against the wall, the creature jerking towards him as panic seized him. Numbness spread through him but he could still feel the body that wrapped around him was cold. The sensation that it left behind made his skin hot all over, his head swimming as it poked and prodded at his body almost as if searching for something. One tentacle trailed its way up his shirt, pressing at the dip in his belly and he shuddered, his breathing labored as he tried to move away. It only seemed to encourage it, its movements more frantic and when he cried out in pain it seemed to almost touch him more gently before it moved along up his chest, that slender shape of heat curling around his throat. He looked into the flat eye that stared at him, its color dulling as seconds passed. This was an act of desperation, of a dying creature in its final moments and that’s when Thomas thought he was simply to be its meal. The slime it secreted ate away at his clothes, the fabric disintegrating the more he fought against the creatures restraints. 

“No…” He was barely able to speak over a whisper, that grip growing ever tighter and he could already tell the skin was bruising. Chilled body crept its way around his now naked hip, its body moving slowly as if it was searching for something and it let out a low noise as it pressed his cock against his stomach. 

“This isn’t real, t-this is simply a nightmare that belongs to the darkness.” A strange slickness snaked its way down between his legs and he let out a moan, almost immediately horror had him struggling against it but he couldn’t move he was completely numb at that point. But he could still  _ feel  _ how it searched against his entrance. A tongue lapping at his taint and his cock twitched beneath the creature unknowing why. There was no waiting as it continued to push inside him, the tip sharp enough he flinched then soon joined by two others as he let out a sob, sharp ridges stiffening as it held him open. He heard footsteps above and there was a brief moment of hope.

“Help!” He was soon silenced as a tentacle came up and shoved itself down his throat, gagging him to the point his vision blurred, spots jumping out at him at the edges of his vision but that molten warmth that made its way through his body kept him conscious. It just never ended, fear growing in his chest as it latched onto him harder and that's when he first felt it, hot and round as it slowly slipped inside him. It _hurt,_ the stretch of it as it entered him and he screamed as much as he could through his bonds, legs twitching as that heat burned away at any pain he had soon turning to moans and gasps. Tears were running down his face. What had it done to him? That’s when he finally passed out, almost welcoming the blackness.

When he awoke his body felt sluggish, his throat raw as he slowly tried to regain use of his lungs. He was still in the orlop and had no way to tell how much time had passed. His brow was covered in sweat and he rolled onto his side to vomit, gagging as the vile taste came back up. That's when something hard shifted inside him sliding deeper and he cried out.

“No…” All the memories flashback and he whipped his head around looking for it but there was nothing there, he could only hear his own ragged breathing. He dragged himself back up, fingers tenderly pressing along the softness of his belly. There was a brief moment he thought of gutting himself, surely a much better ending than whatever was to come but the idea made him sick and he knew he was too weak to do it. His flesh was warm to the touch, as if it,  _ the egg, _ radiated its own heat. He let out his breath and stood, his legs shook as he gripped at the wall splinters digging into his skin at the strength of his hold. He was dizzy and when it shifted again he let out a whimper. He managed to dress himself with spare clothes before he made his way above almost drunkenly. 

“Mister Jopson are you alright?” Collins looked at him concerned, fright creeping into his features the longer Thomas just stood there. He gave pause, his tongue heavy words jumbling through his mind as he tried to focus on the face before him that blurred. Collins had already gone through so much there was no reason to weigh the man down some more.

  
  


“Yes everything is fine. I think I simply may have come down with something, nothing to worry about.” His usual polite smile felt strained and those tired eyes lingered a little longer, Thomas using the back of his sleeve to wipe away at the sweat on his brow before Collins gave a nod and was off again. Anxiety clogged his throat at the idea he would be reported for slacking off but what reason would he have to think Thomas would lie. The steward would like to keep it that way. He went about his duties and if anyone else noticed anything they didn’t speak on it.

As the hours slowly stretched into the day he only became more aware of his body and how it seemed to convulse around that  _ thing  _ inside him. He was rather lucky his Captain was much too out of it to notice how he swore when it moved, his body hot as coal sweat beading at his brow that he had stripped down to what was socially acceptable but even that was not enough. 

That night when he laid in bed, his body covered in a sheen of sweat his stomach twisted and turned, almost as if it was readying for something. 

“ _ Please  _ God end this.” Sharp pain ran along his spine and he cried out then it was followed by a strange sensation, almost like an apology. He rolled over onto his side, a pressure building and Thomas got no sleep that night nor the nights after. Until one morning he awoke to find blood on his undergarments, strange fragments mixed in. After that it seemed to be most active once the moon rose, stretching and pushing until he could actually feel it moving inside him, the waistband to his trousers tight. His body would heave violently as it tried to reject it, push it out but it clung onto his insides. As his nights dragged out he would teeter between pleasure and disgust, that lithe body inside him seemingly seeking out a place that had him shaking for different reasons. When his hand would reach down between his legs to relieve himself it only got all the more excited in movement. Oh the sounds he had made, the heat of his hand as a strange slick covered his cock as he chased relief. He would eventually cry himself to sleep.

  
  


There came a morning where he didn’t know what else he could do. It had been a week since it had started, his body weakening with the effort to keep going and he finally went to Dr. Goodsir about it, hoping he could come to a solution. He had ordered bed rest, thinking it had to do with their food supplies and not another strange arctic entity. The words had been right there at the tip of his tongue, truth knocking at his front teeth as Goodsir had looked with concern yet Thomas could not spit them out. That shame had buried itself into his chest and he was too weak to dig it out. He couldn’t stop sweating, no matter where in the ship he went. Even up on the deck with the frigid air it only seemed to cause him to cringe, pull in on himself and the urge to scurry back down below would rise. 

Things finally came to a cusp when he woke with his cot soaked through, his room a strange smell that burned at his throat, the one from before. His throat closed as his body tried to wretch, cheek pressed into his pillow as he curled in on himself. He could feel  _ it  _ moving with a strange new sensation against his arse  _ from the inside.  _ It curled out, squelching as it emerged and stretched him open further. It was too much too fast, such thickness unbearable and he opened his legs only just enough to look down to see it. It flung about wildly, slick appendage wrapping itself around his cock. He let out a shuddering moan, eyes clenching shut as his cheeks burned. Another pushed out beside the first and his scream was choked. It was almost like it was trying to milk him, the tentacle sliding up and around his half hard cock and he couldn’t help but twitch at how it felt. It was at the edge of pleasure and pain, a third sliding up inside him and he could see how it bulged out against his stomach. He had no choice but to lay there, body unsure of what to do as his mind screamed that this was wrong, all wrong. He could taste blood in his mouth where he had bit down on his tongue when a sharp sting struck him internally. That’s when he knew, he had to reveal himself for the vile thing he had become and he stood on unsteady legs as he dressed, praying to God himself that he would make it.

The looks he got were ones of bewilderment and shock. They had never seen Thomas act with such fever and disregard for his role on the ship. When he reached the door to the med bay and stumbled his way through he whispered praise that it was Goodsir and not Stanley that he found there.

“Mister Jopson? Are you still unwell?” The hands that reached out to him swam in his vision and when they touched his flesh he cried out, icy as the ocean they currently laid stuck in against his burning skin.

“H-help me…” Thomas collapsed to his knees, sure that the creature had put poison into his very veins and soon his life would come to an end. His legs spread as he convulsed, slime seeping out of him and onto the floor and the last thing he remembered were Goodsirs shouts before entering a void.

  
  


When he came to the table beneath him was hard against his back, his legs drawn up exposing him. They were left bare and a horrified Goodsir stood at the end of the table. When he tried to sit up he realized he had been strapped to the table, thick leather biting into his swollen belly. His breathing was shallow, the room was like a furnace and it was a struggle. He gave Thomas an apologetic look.

“You were thrashing about, you already seemed in so much pain I didn’t want you to further get hurt. I sent someone to get Lieutenant Little it has been two days since you arrived…” The creature moved causing him to arch suddenly, kicking out as the wood dug splinters into his skin the table shook with the force of it, tears of shame welling up in his eyes. To be seen to have fallen so low and so weak by his crew mates and especially by Edward surely this would be his end. One long tentacle had started to wrap itself around his thigh, its grip bruising as the others slowly came after seeking. There was the sound of clicking as it breached him and could feel its body in its entirety as it stretched him impossibly full as he let out a scream. There was a slamming door, soon a voice called to him distantly, only a whisper in his mind filled with pain and it wasn’t until a hand clasped his did he come back into focus. The breath he let out was one of relief, the rough calluses familiar against his hand.

“Mister Jopson… Thomas!” He swung his head to the side to see the doctor there. “Goodsir you must do something!” A rogue tentacle had wandered up his belly and Edward smacked at it, causing it to retreat back inside. He let out a whimper as he looked up at the two men.

“It hurts me when you hurt it… please get it out.” Edward was one to usually looked panicked but the pure horror on his face now broke Thomas' heart. 

“Do something Goodsir, this is an order.” Edward looked back at Thomas and gave his hand a squeeze. “We’ll get through this.”

Goodsir came around, bracing himself between his legs as he looked down at the now half hidden creature.

“It can’t be much different than birthing a calf.” He could see that fear in Goodsirs eyes too, the unknown lingering between the three of them. The hand he placed upon the bulge on his stomach was gentle and he started to rub circles into the surface while his other hand pressed at his tender entrance. The creature reached out to Goodsirs touch, the discomfort sharp as it continued to retreat further in rubbing that sensitive place. His cock stirred and the creature's interest peaked once more a tentacle reemerging again and curling itself around him. His cheeks burned, this time with shame as moans escaped his lips but not of pain but pleasure. He was being stretched once more and a hiss escaped him as it happened too quickly, more clicking filling the room. He clenched down, muscles tense as he pushed the worst pain he had ever felt in his life shooting through his bowels and spine. Candlelight in the room flickered as the edges of his sight blackened but God punished him in that moment as he stayed conscious as that  _ thing  _ scurried over his body quickly almost as if to milk him, a slick appendage not like the rest stroked his cock and in his horror he moaned  _ fuck _ as a sensation he’s never felt before be-felled him. No hand nor mouth had ever had him in bliss and pain when he came. He let out a litany of no’s as he closed his eyes, head turning away from where he knew Edward stood. Everything had happened so quickly, how could he ever explain this was not wanted, it was thrust upon him but that  _ little monster. _

“Kill it!” He had never heard Edward so angry before and he flinched, the straps dug into him. It was suddenly gone and there was a loud thudding, shoes stomping down as shrill noises pierced his skull and then silence. There was more movement, the straps being pulled away as gently as possible and something cool pressed to his abused body. “Thomas look at me.”

A gentle touch rolled his head over and he cracked his eyes, Edward looking at him worriedly. He didn’t know what to say, his throat raw from this whole ordeal. Goodsir busied himself with cleaning him while taking care to not watch the two men closely and when Edwards lips gently pressed against his forehead it was like being given water during a drought all thoughts focused on that one touch. 


End file.
